Thordis: The Dark World
by SpawnX66
Summary: Darcy has come a long way since finding Mjolnir. The fall of Jotunheim. The devastation of the Chitauri. Now, when a mysterious broadcast is sent out across the Nine Realms, Darcy is pulled into a conflict that may decide the fate of all life in the universe. Sequel to Thordis and tie-in to United They Stand. I'd advise reading those two fics before starting this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In London, a young teenage girl was lying on the floor of her living room, head resting on a pillow as she watched the television. The girl, who for the sake of fanfiction we're going to call Molly, sat bored, waiting for the music videos she watched once every week to come on. She smiled in satisfaction when they finally started, but just as One Direction was about to begin, the TV screen was overcome with static.

"What the…?" Molly said, blinking, and then frowned. "Yo! Something's wrong with the telly."

There was an exasperated sigh coming from the kitchen, and Molly watched as her mother entered the living room, rubbing a dish with a rag.

"I've told you a million times, my name isn't Yo." Molly's mother said, frowning. "I'm your mother, and I don't fix televisions."

Molly just groaned like a typical teenage girl and looked at the TV with a sad expression. I'm missing the One Direction video!"

"You ought to write them a letter to thank them then." Molly's mother said with a smirk. "I've got to tell you, I might not be with it anymore, and I don't think an Irish-English boy band gets to say 'Yo'. Change the channel. Maybe the connection is up the spout again."

Molly just rolled her eyes. "Oh thanks, dude."

Molly's mother just shook her head and sighed, placing the dish and towel on the coffeetable seated in front of the couch. "I'll give Uncle Ray a call. He might know how to fix it."

Molly made a face. "It was Uncle Ray who spilled beer on the TV in the first place."

Molly's mother was about to make a retort, when the static started to fade away and an image was slowly made out on the television screen.

"What in the name of…?" Molly's mother never finished her sentence.

The two of them watched in fascination as an image of deep space appeared on the TV. There were stars and celestial bodies everywhere. Then, with a brief buzz of static, the image was replaced by a picture of an extraterrestrial cityscape. It appeared to be on a desert-like world, with skyscrapers and structures that looked taller than New York. There was another brief buzz, and Molly and her mother blinked when they saw an image of several bizarre looking creatures staring up at the sky.

"What the hell is this?" Molly said, frowning on confusion.

"Watch your language, dear." Molly's mother warned, and then looked back at the TV. "I'm not sure…"

The creatures looked humanoid in stature, but by appearance they were far from. They appeared anthropoidal and had two pairs of eyes with each eye possessing dual pupils, and three pairs of nostrils. Their heads are covered in a thick, layered carapace that gave them a distinctive, insect-like shape. The skin surrounding this carapace was a pale blue-gray color mottled with muted yellow spots. Their hands each have three fingers, and their feet each have two widely-spaced toes. They were all gathered in this strange city, looking up at something with expressions of horror.

The screen buzzed again, once again showing outer space, but this time there was something floating through it. It was a close-up, therefore the girls watching it couldn't make out any of it. It appeared metal and robotic, but that was just about as much as Molly could see.

Then screen buzzed again, showing a close-up of one of the creatures' eyes. It was welling up with tears. Then, the image of the creatures all being slaughtered by some unknown means appeared on the television, and they were all hissing and screaming in agony. Molly stepped back, her hands covering her mouth and her eyes wide with horror and shock.

Her mother made a face of disgust, and immediately grabbed the remote and tried to change the channel.

"Good god… that's horrible!" She said. "Must be that heavy metal music channel. They shouldn't show things like that in the middle of the day."

She clicked the channel button on the remote, but to her surprise, the images didn't change. In fact, they appeared to be getting worse. The creatures continued to die in ways that looked so inhuman. Molly was ready to throw up.

"_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_" The screaming from the TV was blaring loudly, and Molly covered her ears.

"That's horrible!" She screamed. "They sound like babies! Mum, make it stop!"

Moly's mother looked just as horrified as her daughter, and was now pressing the remote frantically. "I can't! God, it's like the sound of babies dying!"

The image changed again, and this time, it showed an entire planet ravaged by fire and explosions. The screaming was still present.

"_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_"

Molly was now crying. "Mum, for God's sake turn it off!"

"I can't!" Molly's mother yelled.

Suddenly, the screaming stopped, but the images were still there, getting more and more extreme. Then, out of nowhere, a voice was heard. It sounded robotic, and was clouded by static.

"… no… no escape… they come…"

Molly and her mother stopped screaming, and listened with shock.

"… they come… and there's no escape…"

The image of alien cities being bombarded by red lights appeared, and the creatures all cowered in fear as they were slaughtered.

"… all the stars go out… they come… and once they have, all is at an end… listen… there is only death if you do not listen… there is only small life… then there is _this_…"

Molly nearly screamed when she saw the image that ppeared. Thousands of dead bodies piled atop each other. And monsters, who looked almost like the creatures, yet not totally. Then grabbed the bodies from the pile, and mounted them on these huge spikes. The bodies writhed as they were impaled, and then, they turned into monsters as well and joined in the process.

"… there is this horror… it could not be stopped… but now… there is hope… there was only death… but it can be stopped… it can…"

Molly grabbed the remote from her mother and tossed it at the TV screen with so much force that the screen was shattered. It sparked, and Molly's mother pulled her daughter away from it. The TV smoked and sparked for a few moments, and the two women just stared at it in shock.

Molly immediately broke down and started crying into her mother's shoulder.

"Oh god… mum that was awful…"

Moly's mother just rubbed her daughter's back gently, and stared at the TV in shock.

ooooo

All across the world, cell phones, televisions, and computer screens were filled with the same images and sounds. People watched them in horror and disgust, unable to change the images no matter how hard they tried. The overwhelming images of death and destruction brought horror to every person who was exposed to it. It was so awful, people were starting to commit suicide.

At S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, Nick Fury was on call with his least favorite group of people.

"Obviously, we have to find the perpetrator and force them to cease and desist." Fury explained. "With extreme prejudice if necessary."

The World Security Council listened with intent. The British councilwoman spoke up. "Normally we would object to your methods, Director. But this is getting out of hand. The suicide rate is growing by the hour. No one knows where the broadcast is coming from. We're growing desperate."

The councilman seated in the middle spoke up. "We're into the third day of these broadcasts, and stuff is starting to happen. These images. They're getting to people. Eight times in the last twenty-four hours alone, they've broken over all TV and radio channels… and they turn up in every language on Earth. How does that even work?"

Fury put his arms on his desk, folding his hands as he faced his superiors. "I've given the orders, councilman. Whoever's broadcasting needs to be stamped on. But there are no leads. But that's just the bad news. The good news, you might find more interesting."

The Council all blinked in confusion, making Fury smirk.

"The good news is, our alien expert, Xegh Hikesh, has recognized these images. They are recordings from when his race was wiped out all those centuries ago." Fury explained.

"How is that possible?" Another councilman spoke up.

"That's what I asked." Fury said. "He said he'd look into it. He suspects it's a warning, but wouldn't go into details of what it was warning us about. But we do know that whatever it is, it's not just happening here. It's happening on other worlds as well."

"Other worlds?" The councilman said incredulously. "How are you so sure of this?"

"This broadcast is being sent out across the psychic plain. Our resident psychic, Ms. White, is currently struggling with these mental images. We got word from Asgard from Ms. Darcy Lewis. They've seen these images as well."

"So whatever is broadcasting these images…" The British councilwoman said, "it's not from Earth."

"Precisely." Fury confirmed.

"So how do we stop it?"

"We've formulated a plan." Fury explained. "The discovery of the alien life form in the Rocky Mountains introduced us to some… unusual, yet viable technology that has allowed our scientific team in Puente Antiguo to accelerated their research to appropriate heights. Ms. Jane Foster has been working on a means to transport herself to Asgard using the Prothean technology in Ms. Lewis' toy hammer. Once it's completed, we hope that we'll be able to seek out the source of this signal, and silence it."

The Council looked shocked at this. "That's a big step, Director Fury. I hope you realize the risks you'd be taking."

"I've already chosen the necessary candidates to take part in it." Fury said. "We're obviously sending in Hikesh, considering he's the only one familiar with these signals. Ms. Lewis will go as well as extra muscle. Agent Wrekk is going as an escort, make sure the project goes as planned."

"I see." The head councilor said. "If you have all the basics covered, then I guess we will leave you to it. Be careful director. Things are getting worse by the hour. Lives depend on this operation's success."

"Affirmative." Fury responded, and the council cut the connection. Fury sighed, leaning against his desk in contemplation. Standing across from him stood Xegh Hikesh, the Prothean. The Prothean had his arms folded and was looking at Fury wearily.

"You did not tell them what we thought the broadcast was really warning us about."

"They wouldn't have believed me." Fury said. "Even I think it sounds crazy."

Hikesh frowned. "So you doubt the reason behind my people's extermination?"

"Of course not." Fury said quickly. "I made the mistake of not believing you once already, Hikesh. But if the warnings are true…"

"We've gone over the plan." Hikesh said. "But is it wise bringing Darcy Lewis into this?"

"Next to you, she has more experience with otherworldly threats." Fury said. "Like it or not, you need her."

Hikesh sighed. "I won't argue with that. But what about the other Avengers?"

"They're all busy dealing with their own problems." Fury said. "Besides, you'll have Asgardian support I hope."

"I do not trust the mutants." Hikesh said, frowning. "After Sif and Loki… I am unsure what to expect."

"They can't all be as bad as they were." Fury tried to assure the Prothean.

"But still…"

"Hikesh, please." Fury said, sitting up. "People are dying out there. These images are… damaging us. We have to stop it before the human race goes insane."

Hikesh was silent for a moment, before sighing. "Very well."

Fury sighed. "Thank you. I assume you know how to get to New Mexico?"

Hikesh smirked. "I've memorized enough of this planet's terrain. I'll find a way."

Fury watched the Prothean leave, and then sighed. _I hope you do, Hikesh. I hope you do…_

**And that's the first chapter of **_**Thordis: The Dark World**_**. This fic will be a rewrite of Thor: The Dark World, but with Thordis in the mix. And since this fic is connected to United They Stand, the Protheans will play a big role as well. But since the actual movie isn't out yet, you can't expect an update for a while. But you can guess that there will be **_**a lot **_**of noticeable changes from that of the movie.**

**This chapter was more like a prologue, and I realize it seemed dark. But it's just a precursor of things to come. Wish me luck, and review pleaz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_Svartalfheim_**

**Two years earlier...**

Two figures rode through a dark canyon on horseback. Both were humanoid in appearance, yet up close several noticeable differences could be seen. They were both wearing strange armor, and one's face was concealed in a silver mask. The other's face was exposed to the dark moonlight from above, and from the human perspective, he would look quite weird. He had wrinkly old skin and long white hair that went below his shoulders, and his eyes were black instead of the normal white, with red pupils.

The two rode for a few more minutes, before stopping at a cave on the side of the canyon. The unmasked Dark Elf glanced at his companion.

"Is this it?"

The masked Dark Elf smiled beneath the mask. "Yes, Maugrim. The call is still weak, but it is here."

"And you're certain that this call is... real?" Maugrim said skeptically. So far, none of the other Dark Elves had been able to sense it.

The masked Elf glared at his companion. "You question my power, Maugrim? I have been alive for thousands of years. Whatever I sensed was enough to awaken me from deep sleep. And it's coming from this cave."

Maugrim gulped. "Yes, Lord Malekith. I apologize."

Malekith the Accursed, the most vile sorcerer in the Nine Realms and leader of the Dark Elves, nodded gruffly. "Good. Now, let's move on."

The two Dark Elves got off their mounts, leaving them outside as they entered the cave. The cave seemed to grow darker and darker as the two made their descent underground.

"We are some of the few who have ever ventured this far, Malekith." Maugrim said. "This region has been long ignored. Even during the war with Bor, we neglected to explore this place."

"Until now." Malekith said.

"I'm still not convinced that this is safe, my lord." Maugrim said, his voice laced with skepticism.

"Honestly, Maugrim, I could care less about what you think." Malekith sneered. "Now be silent. There is something ahead..."

Maugrim looked ahead of Malekith, and he blinked when he saw a green glowing light. Soon, the two exited the narrow tunnel, and were surprised to find a large room. It was dark, with the only light coming from a strange elevator ahead of them. It was open, and the green lights around it were blinking, as if it were urging the two to enter.

Malekith glanced at Maugrim. "Come."

"What?" Maugrim said. "But Malekith..."

Malekith snarled at Maugrim through his mask. "No buts! I've come this far, and I'm not letting you slow me down!"

Maugrim gulped again, and followed Malekith into the eleveator. As soon as they got in, they were surprised when it closed by itself, and started moving down deeper underground. It was moving at a slow, but even pace, giving the two Dark Elves some time to think.

"What do you think is down there?" Maugrim wondered.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it is afraid. It has been sending out calls for some time now. They were weak at first, and I dismissed them as nothing. But they've gotten worse in time." Malekith said, then he smiled. "Hopefully, it might be just what we need to bring Asgard to its knees."

Maugrim blinked in confusion. "But, the Aether. I had thought..."

"We will recover the Aether, Maugrim." Malekith hissed, eyes narrowed. "Don't think that I have forgotten."

Nodding, Maugrim looked down, but felt the urge to open his mouth again.

"My lord, there are rumors..." He said, causing Malekith to raise an eyebrow at him. "That a mortal now wields the weapon of Bor's grandson... Everyone is talking about it now. How she defeated King Laufey and the Frost Giants. If the stories are true, she could be a threat."

Malekith scoffed. "Mortals are no threats. Especially a little girl who happens to have enough fortitude to lift an Asgardian toy. She won't be a problem."

"Yes, but still..."

"Quiet." Malekith said sharply. "We're stopping."

The elevator came to a stop, and opened slowly. The Dark Elves were frustrated when they saw another dark room, but blinked when it was lit up by a strange green light. The light was very bright at first, causing the Elves to shield their eyes. Blinking, they adjusted to the brightness, and both gawked at what they saw before them.

"What in the name of..." Malekith said, shocked.

"What _is_ that?" Maugrim wondered.

ooooo

_**Earth**_

**Present day**

Jane Foster cringed in disgust as that horrible broadcast played over and over again on her laptop. It was the same thing each time. Alien creatures being slaughtered by unknown enemies, and that strange robotic voice saying that we were all going to die.

"That's it." Jane said, closing her laptop. "I give up."

Darcy Lewis, aka the thunder goddess Thordis, was lying on the couch, reading a magazine, and glanced over at Jane. "You? Give up? Never thought I'd hear that."

Jane glared at her friend and assistant. "This is getting out of control, Darcy! I've tried everything, but the images just keep coming back. And it's not just happening here, you know."

Darcy just rolled her eyes. "Will you chill? Hikesh is gonna be arriving soon with that S.H.I.E.L.D. tech, and we'll be in Asgard in no time!"

Jane growled. "I still don't see why they had to send Hikesh. That lazy alien ditched us once already."

Darcy frowned. "The dude works for a top-secret government agency. You can't blame him for having to take a few rainchecks."

Jane sighed. "Whatever. At least the tech S.H.I.E.L.D. gave us last year helped. That and the formula Stark gave on the Tesseract. We might actually be able to make another Bifrost."

"But, you don't know if it will take us to the right place." Darcy said. "That's why they've sent the Prothean."

"Right." Jane muttered. She sat back in her chair. "How did this happen?"

Darcy blinked. "What?"

"All this." Jane said. "The hammer, Asgard, New York, all of it! How did we get caught up in all this?"

Darcy shrugged. "Just lucky I guess."

"Lucky?" Jane said incredulously. "I'm not sure if I'd call it lucky."

"Why not?" Darcy said, frowning. "You and I have both accomplished so much since New Mexico. You discovered an alien civilization and made a leap in science with the whole Nine Realms theory you made. And I got to be a superhero and kicked alien ass."

Jane snickered, shaking her head. "You're crazy, Darcy. But I can't argue with what you've said."

"Hey, what can I say. I'm a genius." Darcy said with a goofy smirk.

"Right." Jane said. "Anyway, where is the experiment going to be held anyway? Did Fury ever mention?"

"Hm?" Darcy said. "Oh, yeah, he did. It's in London."

"London?" Jane said, surprised. "Why not here in New Mexico? I mean that's where the first portal opened two years back."

Darcy shrugged. "I don't know the whole story of it. Erik had actually been there already for the past few weeks researching some kind of cosmic shifts. I don't know what he told Fury, but whatever it was, it was good enough to make eyepatch-man send us out here."

Jane frowned, looking down in worry. "Yeah... Erik..."

Darcy glanced at Jane, and sighed when she saw her friend's expression. "Don't worry so much about him Jane. When you have your mind possessed by a megalomaniacal mischief god, you can't expect to come out as the sanest person in the world."

"I guess. Thanks Darcy." Jane said, then smiled with excitement. "I guess we're going to England then."

**Yeah. Not much to say on this chapter. Still sort of a lead in to the rest of the story, but I was bored lol. Review pleaz.**


End file.
